Persistence
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: What would happen if Misaki never trully got over Usagi's dad saying "You are an extremly toublesome prescence"? What if Fuhyiko never really accepted Misaki being in love with Akihiko? What if Fuhyiko kiddnapped Misaki to teach Akihiko a lesson not to defy his father's orders? Saki included! Rated M for Language, violence and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This came out to me while reading a fanfic called "My Brother's Ragdoll" It's by 27MilesToGo. This is where Usagi's father Fuhyiko starts getting involved with Misaki and Usagi's relationship, making Misaki more and more insecure. I might even make Fuhyiko kidnap Misaki. Who knows! I hope you enjoy this one! Saki included! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC!

"_You have become a terribly troublesome presence." Those words hit Misaki like a bullet train speeding past Mt. Fuji._

"_I'm sorry?" He asked._

"_It's okay. You're too young to understand." The older man said as he left with a wave._

'It's been nearly a month since that day… Then why am I still unsure?' Misaki questioned his insecurity.

"Misaki! What's for dinner?" The author called out.

"Ah! Its sashimi* and udon noodles* with miso rice." Misaki replied.

"Why traditional?" Usagi asked.

"Because I wanna try making it!" Misaki replied. Suddenly, Saki ran into the room.

"Misaki! I need help!" Saki cried.

"What happened!?" Misaki cried. 'Did she get hurt? She never needs help…' Misaki thought.

"I need help with Finals! I lost my study guide!" Saki cried. Misaki stopped.

"You… What?" Misaki asked in a daze.

"I lost my Study Guide! And it's for Kamijou's Final!" Saki cried in desperation.

"You what!?" Misaki cried. Kamijou was the worst teacher of all of Mitsuhashi University. "Oh, man! I'll let you borrow mine!" Misaki insisted.

"Hontouni*!? Ariagato!*" Saki cried. She fell to the floor. "I thought I was done for…" She sighed with relief. She looked at Misaki. "Misaki! Daijoubu!?*" Saki cried.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"You looked worried… Did something happen?" Saki asked.

"I do? Nothing really…" Misaki replied. He took a sip of his coffee.

"I know! Misaki, are you secretly in a love triangle!?" Saki cried, her fan girl fantasies becoming active. Misaki spat out all of the coffee he drank.

"What gave you that crazy idea?" Misaki asked, coughing.

"Saki, you're nuts." Usagi agreed. He walked up to Misaki and wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist. "Even if he was, I'd be sure to end it." Usagi stated. He moved his mouth to Misaki's ear. "Because you know what would happen if you fell in love with someone other than me..." Usagi whispered. Misaki blushed as he struggled out of Usagi's grip.

"No way in hell!" Misaki snapped. Usagi shrugged, as he walked off.

"Misaki, you can tell me what happened. If you want, I'll even keep it from Usagi-chan. I promise. "Saki said.

"Um…" Misaki shifted uncomfortably. "It's like this… You remember when Usagi-san and I had problems with Usa-er- Fuhyiko-san?" Misaki asked.

"Ugh! I hate Fuhyiko!" Saki growled. "But yeah, why?" Saki asked.

"He said something that made me insecure…" Misaki replied.

"What did he say?" Saki asked.

"He said: '_You have become a terribly troublesome presence'"_ Misaki replied.

"He what!? Oh! I'm gonna kill him!" Saki roared as she got up. Misaki held her back.

"Saki-san! Please calm down!" Misaki cried, holding her back.

"I told you that I don't trust that guy!" Saki cried. She sat down. "But why would he say that?" Saki asked.

"I don't know… HE obviously doesn't want me to hurt Usagi-san..." Misaki replied.

"Nee!* Chotto!*" Saki cried. "Has there EVER been a time where you've hurt Usagi-chan?" Saki asked.

"Huh? Oh, no." Misaki replied.

"My point exactly." Saki said.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked.

"He's just saying that. You've never really hurt Usagi-chan, so it's not true." Saki replied.

"But still…" Misaki protested. "What if I DO do something to hurt him?" Misaki asked.

"Then that'll be the day I would start liking Sumi." Saki stated. Saki hated Sumi to the death. She believed her parents to be dead on his part.

"I guess that's true…" Misaki agreed. Saki smiled.

"C'mere." Saki said as she hugged Misaki. Misaki sat there as he let Saki hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIII! Sorry I hadn't updated this chapter in a while. I read a reviewer's comment and I guess I should get rid of the Japanese words. I read the fanfic MINE! And the author put in "Sore wa Dokana" Does anyone know what that means? Anyways, I'll start! Disclaimer: ****This is a non-profitable fanfic. I own nothing. Except for my OFMC (Original Fan-Made Character) all credit goes back to the creators of Junjou. Nakamura Shungiku rightfully owns Junjou. Please support the original release (And a third season of Junjou!) by buying the official manga/anime! I own nothing! Hah!**

Misaki and Saki were outside Mitsuhashi University when a brown car was parked out front.

"Whose car is that?" Misaki wondered aloud.

"I think I know!" Saki claimed excitedly. She ran up to the car as the window in the front seat rolled down.

"Usagi-ani!" Misaki cried. Saki pouted.

"Misaki! Don't call him that!" Saki said.

"Do you need a ride?" Haruhiko asked. ((A/N: I forgot to mention, Saki is in love with Haruhiko despite the age gap, Just like Shinobu and Miyagi. Think of it that way. Misaki loves Usagi, though he doesn't say it ^_^, Haruhiko loves Misaki, and Saki loves Haruhiko. LOVE RECTANGLE! XD))

"Sure!" Saki cried. She got in.

"And you Misaki?" Haruhiko asked.

"No thanks… I'll just walk." Misaki replied.

"Are you sure?" Haruhiko asked.

"Yeah.' Misaki replied.

"Okay…" Saki said, sighing.

"Misaki, be careful…" Haruhiko warned.

"Why?" Misaki and Saki both asked.

"My father has been acting weirdly… He gets easily irritated, and snaps a lot. He's usually docile and gentle… He might be planning something. Don't get anywhere near him. He might end up hurting you… I can't imagine how Akihiko will react." Haruhiko explained.

"Okay. I will." Misaki assured. ((A/N: I know this is COMPLETELY off topic, but a thought came into my head… What would happen if someone animated a video of someone doing the leak spin… with their dick? XDDDDD That's too funny for words… Sorry… I'm done))

"Okay…" Haruhiko said, he rolled up the window and drove away.

DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDe rpDerpDerpDerp DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDe rpDerpDerpDerp

Misaki arrived home.

"Tadaima~" ((A/N: I will still do formal stuff, like thank you, I'm home, welcome home in Japanese, so yeah… sorry… In this case it's I'm home.)) Misaki called. There was no answer. "I guess Usagi-san is with Aikawa san…" Misaki assumed. He put his bag on the couch and proceeded to do chores. He had finished the kitchen, when his phone vibrated. "Hai?" Misaki answered.

"Misaki?" The velvet voice asked. Misaki could tell that velvet voice anywhere.

"Hi, Usagi-san…" Misaki replied.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely." He replied.

"Oh, yeah…" Misaki trailed off a bit.

"Misaki…" Usagi asked.

"Yes?" Misaki replied.

"I got a call from my brother." Usagi said.

'Shit!' "Y-Yeah… What about it?" Misaki asked.

"Are you sure you weren't followed? Haruhiko offered you a ride back… I hate to say it, but maybe you should've taken his offer…" Usagi admitted.

"W-Why?" Misaki asked.

"I recently was forced to go to a family meeting. When we got to the subject of me, my dad stormed out of the room, refusing to listen. He's never that harsh. I'm worried he might try to hurt you… So I want you to be extra careful…" Usagi explained worriedly.

"R-Really?" Misaki asked. He blushed. Usagi was worried about him. "O-Okay... I'll be…" Misaki trailed off. 'What's that smell? It's sweet...' Misaki noticed. He began to lose consciousness.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi…" Misaki passed out falling to the floor.

"Misaki? Misaki!? Misaki!?" Usagi called through the phone. Someone came up and picked up the phone.

"Sorry Akihiko… You're being disconnected..." The person replied.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Usagi demanded.

"Goodbye…" The person said.

"Wai-" He got cutoff as the person hug up on him.

"I'm simply... ((A/N: ONE HELL OF A BUTLER! XDDDD Kidding... Okay... I'm done for real this time...)) Your worst enemy..." The person said to himself. It revealed that it was... FUYUHIKO!

**HOLY SHIT! WAIT TILL NEXT TIME! See ya!**


End file.
